1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer readable medium, method, and system, such as a CASE (Computer Aided Software Engineering) tool, which support the development of software or a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
XML (extensible Markup Language) is a kind of data description language. A hierarchical data structure can be defined by using XML.
Industry-standardization of XML has been promoted by many corporations such as banks and manufacturers. XML is used to describe data to be exchanged between corporations through communication lines such as the Internet, intranets, and private LANs.
Exchange of data described in XML between corporations can increase business chances.
The frequency that data to be exchanged between corporations is described in XML is increasing.
However, system development techniques with consideration given to the characteristics of XML have not been fully explored.
If a system that handles XML is developed without any consideration given to the characteristics of XML, there may not be sufficient merit in using XML.